Jellal Fernandes: What Happened After
by FairyYaoi
Summary: X793, a year after everything had ended. Crime Sorciere already disbanded but Jellal has nowhere to go. He cannot on the kindness of Fairy Tail anymore but he easily fell into the depth of another kind of underground work. An erotic one at that. Mostly fanservice aimed for women/gay men. Lemon in succeeding chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

X793, a year has passed since Ishgar's war against The Alvarez Empire and with the main fights happening in Magnolia, thanks to Freed, the city was not laid to waste. Everybody has continued about with their daily peaceful lives. The city, no, the whole country, has already rebuilt itself from the destruction caused by the war.

The new magic council is now headed by the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar. Everyone in Fairy Tail went on as usual, like nothing had ever happened. Natsu, or E.N.D., had conquered his inner demon and it led to the ultimate defeat of Zeref. No more Zeref, no more blind followers so the Crime Sorciere has finally disbanded; they have fulfilled their duty of erasing all traces of black magic connected to Zeref. All of the members had gone on their separate ways having attained true freedom and are now searching for another kind except for one man.

Jellal Fernandes, being the guild master of the former Independent guild, he was still undecided what to do. He could not just simply join Fairy Tail because Erza was there and he wanted them to be together now that everything is now over. The man is currently staying at one of the inns in Magnolia, lying in his bed all day contemplating what to do with his life. He barely has enough money to survive three more nights and he decided he needed to do something. Of course, he knew Fairy Tail will accept him with open arms but he knows he couldn't just depend on other people like that. With no guild, he could not accept any legal request forms sent by clients. He decided to get up from his bed, log-out of the inn and walked around the streets of Magnolia aimlessly trying to find a legitimate job suitable for a mage.

Hours passed and it was already 9pm and Jellal was exhausted from going back and forth and decided to rest at a doorstop of some random pub. Crossed his arms, slightly bowed his head with his soft medium length blue hair flowing down his face. Thinking of his next move, he didn't know what to do. Some minutes passed, he decided to move again in search of a place to stay the night when suddenly a short middle-aged woman opened the door in which he was resting his back.

"I'm sorry for blocking the door," Jellal stoically apologized to the woman.

"Oh my, what a mighty fine man you are. With that tired of a face, I reckon you haven't got any place to stay at night," the woman said to him.

"Umm.. what do you mean," Jellal questioned the woman.

The woman pointed her index finger upward and Jellal looked up and suddenly realized he was loitering around a strip club and it's for females and gay men at that. He gulped heavily.

"I see. Do you think you can take me in," Jellal questioned her.

"Of course, of course. My my, what a handsome face you have. And your body is nice and muscular too. Perfect for our guests. You might even become a favorite right away by the crowd," the woman said to him as he softly reached out her right hand to touch his chest and torso.

Jellal gulped once again as a woman he met five minutes ago was touching his body. With nowhere else to go, he decided to come along with the woman. She is probably the owner or the one who pimps strippers to dance for the guests as Jellal thought.

"The dorm is upstairs but well, of course… before you can sleep you have to work. No work no pay. Which means you have to start tonight," the woman said to him as he led Jellal to the room filled with color changing lights.

"Eh?! But I have no experience in doing this sort of thing," Jellal protested.

"Surely, as handsome and with that great body of yours which I am dying to see later, you would have lured one or two women into bed in your life," the woman snapped at him.

"Umm.. well sort of," Jellal nervously said as he remembered yeah he has had sex with Ultear and Meredy on separate occasions when it was just the three of them in the guild and he had done it a couple of time with Erza.

"Well, that's settled. At least you know how to be erotic. You don't need to sleep with the guests if you don't want to. You can just start by dancing or stripping or just doing erotic things on stage," the woman quipped at him.

"Here's the bar where one of our resident dancers is already entertaining the crowd," the woman displayed it to him.

Jellal examined the wide area. Three fourths of it was set for the guests in their respective tables with their drinks screaming frantically, panties dropping, ovaries exploding as these women watch the very erotic man dancing on stage. The man had raven black hair and he was only wearing his black boxers which fit tightly in his groin. His body was lean, toned, and muscular. Every girl of age, teenagers, women in their mid twenties, thirties, forties were screaming at how erotic was the man performing right before them.

The obviously handsome raven haired man was moving his body fluidly as he was grinding his whole body and hips into another woman making love to her. Once he went down the stage, took a woman near the stage, sat on her lap and grinded his whole body into her. Taking both her hands, this man let this unknown woman's hands wander and roam around his body. He then guided her right hand to touch the front part of his boxers while her left hand caressed his butt cheeks.

The stripper than let out a sexy moan enough to be heard by all the women and gay men in the room and then all of the guests squealed in excitement as if everyone had an orgasm from this man's activities. Now taking the woman to the stage, he led the woman backstage, unknown to Jellal but everyone or most of everyone in the room knew exactly what would happen next to the two.

"So you think you can fit in right, eh, handsome man?" The woman questioned me.

I gulped thinking what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, come on, here's a spare dressing room for you to prepare," the woman pushed him into a small quarter fairly lit by a bright white fluorescent lacrima bulb.

Jellal removed hit coat and revealing his muscular body and toned body. His collar bones were nicely protruding out while his lean and muscular arms stood out revealing his assets.

"Ma'am?" Jellal questioned the woman who seemed to be in a daze.

"Oh I'm sorry lad, you've completely seduced with that body and handsome face of yours. My, my you'll definitely be a crowd favorite," the woman complimented him.

Jellal smiled meekly not sure to be embarrassed or flattered.

"You don't need to wear any of the kinky costumes here. You'll be fine out there. Just remove your clothing one by one until you are left with your underwear. Got it?" the woman said to him.

Jellal nodded. "Remember, I'll be watching you lad. Someone will call you when it's your time to perform. Don't disappoint me," the woman said cheekily as she left the dressing room.

As the woman closed the door, Jellal closely examined the room especially the costumes. There were a lot of stereotypical costumes used by male strippers for this kind of club. Police wear, fireman, bondage, kinky swimwears, speedos.

Jellal sat on the bed and bowed his head thinking.

"Damn. How did I even end up like this? From one of the Ten Wizard Saints to a mere stripper…" he muttered to himself. It took only for a few seconds to wake up to reality. He stood up and looked at himself in mirror.

He looked at his reflection thinking on how to please the crowd, otherwise, he won't be able to sleep in the club's dorm room.

About twenty minutes has passed and he just decided to wear his fitted purple tank top which hugged his abdominal muscles and chest nicely and showing his toned arms. Light brown cargo pants since he would be dancing and he figured it might be easy to take them off. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Mr. Jellal, you will be up in stage in five minutes," someone said in a flamboyant tone. Jellal turned his head to see who it was and the stage assistant quickly became mesmerized by this man's good looks and great body.

"My oh my. Madame wasn't kidding when she said the new one is a hottie. My oh my, I could just get pregnant by looking at you," the stage assistant said. She happened to be a young woman in her mid twenties. Average looking to most men.

She inched closer to the handsome bluenette and touched his taunt stomach. "Hey, hey, after performing out there, would you mind spending your time comforting someone as sad as myself?

Here it is again. Jellal knew he was a very attractive man and a lot of women had made an approach to either just get a taste of him or have sex with him. He would usually shrug and ignore them but since he would be performing in a shady club as this, he might as well put his assets to use.

Grabbing the both of the woman's hands, Jellal pushed her to the couch much to her confusion. He climbed on top of her locking her between his hips.

"Eager are we," Jellal mockingly remarked as he showed his signature evil but sexy smirk.

"You badly want me after just meeting me half a minute ago?" Jellal said to her. He grabbed her right hand, "But can you handle this after what you said?" and put it in his pants.

The woman's eyes suddenly widened.

"Impressed?" Jellal mockingly asked her. Grinding his hips into her core, the woman let out a soft moan.

"You know women like you need to be f*cked by a man like me to show you what real pleasure is all about," Jellal cockingly said to her.

Jellal inched closer to her right ear and said "There is no turning back on what you have said," Jellal whispered to her in a deep husky hoarse voice.

Jellal got off her and headed to the stage.

The attractive blue-haired mage positioned himself at the back of the curtains, somehow nervous since it was the first time for him to be doing such a thing. He could hear the shouts and cheers of the crowds as the host announced that they will be seeing a new face today. 

The curtains slowly spread revealing the attractive male to be exposed to the crowd ready to make them drunk with his erotic moves, lust, body, and looks.

 **Lucy's PoV**

"Wait, isn't that Jellal?! Eh?!" Lucy said to herself as she was surprised to see the man on stage readying himself to dance and strip.

*Three hours ago*

"Ughhh, I give up," Lucy complained to Mira at the bar.

"No matter how many times I try to seduce Natsu, he wouldn't just budge. It's all about training and getting stronger to him," Lucy muttered.

"My oh my, well you know, you can date other guys," Mira said to the blonde.

"But, I don't show interest in any of them. They just want to cup a feel of my boobs and they'll leave me. Haha," Lucy said mockingly.

"Well, if that's the case. Why do you try going to this club? It's full of handsome men, you know. Try to experiment for this time since you're still young," Mira said to Lucy giving her the address of the club.

"Eh? Is it a host club?" Lucy questioned the white hair gravure model.

"Not quite. You'll know when you get there," she remarked.

And that's how I came to this place wearing a slightly loose hoodie to conceal my identity and magically concealing my guild mark.

I widened my eyes to see if it is really Jellal Fernandes up there on the stage. Slicked back flowing blue hair no wonder I couldn't recognize him at first but he is the only one I know that has a red tattoo on the face. He started to slowly walk towards the center of the stage while his piercing eyes were staring hungrily at the crowd. Then he sexily grinded his body into the air raising his right arm to slightly mess with his hair. This gained a lot of screams from the crowd and a lot of shouting from the gay men.

Jellal then got down on his knees and slide down his hand, touching abs. He Then he slowly lifted his fitted tank top exposing his perfect shining upper body and then removed hit, throwing it on the floor. The entire place was going wild because of Jellal's antics. He then started to slide down his pants, taking them off, leaving him exposed in his tight fix black boxers which hugged his groin beautifully and his bulging penis sticking out upward. The crowd let out a moan of pleasure from it all.

Jellal turned his back to the audience revealing his toned ass moulding his black boxers and started to swing his hips in a very sexy and erotic manner. He then climbed down the stage, slowly walking left and right in the front of the crowd where the front row of tables are. Everybody was rushing just to touch him suddenly Jellal chose one woman seated at the center of the stage, carried her and brought her on stage and lied her down there.

He hovered on top of her body. Sexily grinding his whole body into hers whilst guiding her hands to touch his body. He then moved his body as he grinded his body into her and now the woman was facing his groin while he grinded his bulge into her face

The whole crowd was screaming and I, myself, was feeling the heat in my body. Something about Jellal that night that made him extra attractive and desirable. Damn I want to be f*cked by that man as I thought. Damn dirty thoughts.

Jellal then carried her once again and positioned him and the woman so they were in a 69 position. He licked her panties while again grinding his groin into her. He then stood up assisting the lucky girls. They were an inch to fcing each other. Jellal gived her a smirk and guided both of her hands to freely touch his body and hold his bulge. Jellal then positioned the girl's hand to touch his bulge and his ass while he was dancing sexily and erotically in front of the girl.

He then took hold of her hands and let them inside his boxers freely for her touching his length while again dancing in front of her. The whole place seems to be shaking and full of envious from the girl. And I am no exception.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

 **Chapter 4**

After Jellal had finished his very erotic and sexy performance out there, the handsome bluenette headed back to his dressing when suddenly the woman that invited him to the club barged in to his door.

"What a spectacular performance you had done out there!" the woman exclaimed.

"Umm.. thank you," Jellal meekly answered, forcing a smile but still clad in only his tight fit black boxers.

"Oh by the way, lad, a client has requested you. Seems to be a resident in this town," the woman said to him.

"Eh? I thought I didn't need to sleep with the people in here," Jellal protested.

"Well, if you want to sleep in this dusty room fine by me. If you want a comfortable night in the dorm's room… you need to service and sexually satisfy our guests hmmm," the woman rebutted.

Jellal looked to his side, hesitant at first. "Fine I'll do it," Jellal firmly said.

"Good. I know you wouldn't refuse. She' s a beautiful woman, maybe the best body I have ever seen though. You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?"

"The client is waiting in Room 205; Second floor, the fifth room from the right. Just keep wearing your boxers and a white robe," the woman said to him as she left and closed the door.

Jellal sighed then picked up a white robe that just covered his skin. His chest line was showing and it was only at knee-length showing his toned and smooth legs and calves with his narrow toned but fairly muscular thighs just barely showing.

He left his room, went to the second floor and then turned right. Room 201… 202… 203… 204… and then finally 205.

Jellal faced the door, exhaled silently and knocked three times.

"Excuse me, you called for me?" Jellal said and then he heard soft footsteps from inside. He gulped. Suddenly the door was opened by a girl, with blonde hair, average height and a very familiar face.

"Lucy?!" Jellal gasped.

"Jellal, I need to talk with you," Lucy said as she grabbed Jellal's arm and pulled him inside the room.

Jellal sat down at the end of the bed, bowed his head, hir blue hair covering his face.

"I saw what you did there, Jellal," Lucy said as she sat down two inches beside him, keeping their distances.

"Embarrassing, right? From one of the Ten Wizard Saints to a mere stripper," Jellal laughed at himself. "Please don't tell anyone," Jellal said to Lucy still not making eye contact with one of his lover's friends.

"Erza would definitely be surprised. Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Lucy assured him as she stood up.

"Well, that's all I want to say. I just wanted to make sure it was really you. I understand why you entered this kind of place with Crime Sorciere disbanding and all. Well, I'm taking my leave," Lucy walked to the door.

"Wait," Jellal stood up, grabbing Lucy's right arm. Lucy's eyes were wide open.

"Is something the matter," she asked.

With the owner's words ringing in his ears "You must sexually satisfy our guests," Jellal pulled her arm and threw her onto the bed. With his strength and how lightweight Lucy is, it was no problem for him at all.

Jellal climbed on the bed. Hovering on top of her, giving her a full view of his delicate facial features.

"Jellal what are you doing?" Lucy asked, surprised as to how it ended up this way.

"Let go of me," Lucy tried to wriggle out but Jellal locked both of her hands and legs.

"Sorry, but this is my job," Jellal said in a seductive tone and smirked devilishly.

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes fully wide open.

Then Jellal took her open mouth and engaged in a passionate kiss. He released his tongue ; sensually exploring her mouth, as if his tongue was dancing inside her cave.

"Ahhh," Lucy moaned as he released his mouth from her. She was panting and breathing heavily because of that.

"Seems you're already feeling it. Jellal kneeled up and discarded his robe showing his muscular and toned body leaving him clad in his tight fit black boxers which he used to danced on stage a while ago. His glistening skin from the sweat was making him more lustrous and attractive.

Lucy blushed, her cheeks forming a slight redness to pink.

"Like what you see?" Jellal smirked down at the blonde who was trapped between his legs.

Jellal then again hovered on top of her and engaged her again in a heated kiss. Grabbing both of her hands, he put them on his nape and they unconsciously slid down his body, with Lucy feeling every muscle this gorgeous man had to offer.

"Ahhh," Lucy let out a moan.

Jellal smirked as he had seen how he had made a mess of this woman just by stripping and kissing her.

Lucy was taking in deep breaths and heavily panting. How could she be swooned by this man's actions just like that as she thought to herself.

Jellal released himself from her, kneeling up in the bed. "Look, I am the one pleasuring you and you made me this hard," he said as he pointed to the front of his boxers.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was so big, thick and a long bulge which perfectly molded his boxers.

"Lick it," Jellal said.

Lucy got up on all fours, grabbed Jellal's boxers and slowly pulled down. She saw something she had never seen before. Jellal's was big and thick and temptingly long. The tip was slightly curved upward and it was nicely shaved. His balls were heavy and healthy looking.

"It smells good," Lucy thought to herself mesmerized by his member's size and length.

Lucy took hold of his member with her left hand and trailed soft kisses down his length. She began to lick his balls in an erotic manner, swirling her tongue over and over again.

"Delicious," Lucy whispered to herself.

"Well, what can I say," Jellal cockingly said to her.

Lucy then started to put his tip into her mouth while holding the length down with both of her hands. She began to slowly put it in her mouth little by little just enough by not making her gag.

Unfortunately he was too long and big, not enough to take him into her mouth fully.

"Hmmm," Jellal moaned huskily and sexily as Lucy continued to suck his length.

"Now I even think why are you so good at this," Jellal said to her.

Lucy thought to herself that she was just used to doing this with Loke whom she summoned when she needed times to be taken care of. She also sucked Gray's a number of times but both of them could not even compete with Jellal.

"Ughhh. Fuck this." Jellal said as he grabbed Lucy's hair tightly and relased her from his length.

"Wait, what are you doing," Lucy was surprised.

"Just stay still and open your mouth," Jellal said to her as she pushed his whole length into her mouth. Fcking it like it penetrating her vagina.

"Hmmm.. mmmmm…" Lucy moaned incoherent sounds as Jellal's cock was quickly thrusting into her mouth back and forth… back and forth… back and forth. She was taking his whole length in. She could feel its whole length in her cavern with the tip hitting the back of her throat and even going slightly more deeper.

She didn't have the time to cough from the gag reflex.

"Just hold on there," Jellal said to her as he tightened his grips on her hair. His whole length was inside her mouth thrusting with such force and he was so rough.

He pushed his hips and thighs forward with such force that the tip of his length was hitting the walls of her mouth. With a few more thrusts, he came inside of her, he released himself from her mouth and also released his sticky white hot liquid on her face.

Lucy was panting heavily exhausted and felt her mouth numb of some sort. Jellal's seed was sticking on her face, some she could taste from inside her, some was already dripping.

"Hold on, I'm not yet done with you," as Jellal grabbed her hair and forced her to face him upward and he showed him a devilish grin as he pushed him into the bed aligning his member into her vagina.

"I've still got a lot inside me," Jellal slyly said to her.


End file.
